Tara-021
} }} |-| Unarmoured = } - }} |caption= |spartantag= |number=21 |homeworld=Biko |birth=Nov. 20th, 2510 |death= |service=27 Years |species=Human |gender=Female |height=6'10 |hair=Blonde |eyes=Green |cyber=None |weapons=*Assault Rifle *Shotgun |equipment=MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor |vehicles=M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle |vessels= |team= |platoon= |company= |rank= |specialty= |battles=*Battle of Ballast (Mentioned) *Battle of Base Duff |status=Alive |decorations= |affiliation=*UNSC *SPARTAN-II }} Tara-021 is a SPARTAN-II who originally went on missions in areas surrounding the Sol System. She was eventually moved to other systems, such as Installation-04, after the Battle of Ballast in 2551. It is known that she witnessed fellow SPARTAN, Sputnik-057's, death after he rammed a Covenant Warship with a Pelican in order to save the UNSC Marines. Personality Tara-021 is a relatively comedic ; as if that was saying much. She gets along very well with others and is quite an extrovert, again, not saying much. But there's something fascinating about her, perhaps it's a feeling of indifference or perhaps it's simply her perseverance. History Pre-SPARTAN-II Very little is known of Tara's life prior to her kidnapping by Dr. Halsey in 2518, except that she lived in the suburbs of southern Rihor in Biko. Early SPARTAN-II Tara-021 was assigned on to an unknown team during her SPARTAN-II training as a child along with Autumn-118, Trenton-002, and Chad-083. Tara was extremely dismayed after news of Chad and Trenton's death during the SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures. She is said to not have spoken for 3 weeks after their loss. Autumn-118 was also discharged from the program after she suffered Elephantiasis and retinal detachment in both eyes, which resulted in permanent blindness in her right eye. She and Tara often keep contact. Battle of Ballast WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD!!! In Aftermath, Tara claims that the destruction left behind on Base Duff was 10 times that of the Battle of Ballast's. She also recounts how she witnessed fellow SPARTAN-II, Sputnik-057, drive a bomb filled Pelican into a Covenant Warship. Battle of Base Duff After being found almost 2 days after she went MIA, a Pelican dropship quickly retrieved her and attempted to send Tara-021 to a rehabilitative facility on Chaon, however, the mission went haywire after a fuel rod cannon from an unknown source took down the Pelican. Only 3 people survived, including Tara-021. Shortly after, Tara left the crash sight and made a detour towards Base Duff, which lead to her recovery by five UNSC Marines: Maddie Ross, Spencer Hayes, Lily Baker, Alan Thang, and Bernd Eichinger, who escorted her safely. Tagging along with Maddie's fire-team's plan to escape the base, the 6 hid inside of Duff Central for only several minutes until Lily and Alan were injured by Blamite and an immense explosion. This slowed the group down significantly, allowing a Covenant warrior to, unfortunately, kill Bernd Echinger. Tara-021 continued to move along with her group after recovering Gabriel-074. The pair quickly and successfully inferred and hypothesized the objective of the Covenant's invasion: Acquiring the Agony Rod. As a team, they worked their way into the abandoned Archives in an attempt to salvage the Agony Rod, unfortunately, their plot to acquire the Rod and strip the Covenant of it went haywire. The Covenant were already in the Archives, far ahead of them. A Plasma grenade skimmed through the air in a ball of light, and detonated, reducing Spencer Hayes to but a pulp, and sending Maddie into a rage. Tara was quickly met by the corresponding Sangheili, who smashed it's Energy Sword into her chestplate. After doing so, the zealot charged towards Alan, luckily Maddie killed the zealot before further damage. The group initially paused, trying to cope with the past hour, but eventually forced themselves to delve deeper into the sector. Tara-021 was left behind along with Maddie, who would aid her out of the Archives in case of an emergency, however, she secretly followed Gabriel-074 and his group in an attempt to continue fighting. Soon after, only Lily returned with the Agony Rod. Trivia *Tara's family has a large military background. Her father attended on Circinius IV before marrying fellow student, Diana Palmer. Tara's grandfather and great grandfather also served in the military as well as her uncle and cousin: Kenneth Vail and Bonnie Vail. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:UPgradedverse Category:BoBD Category:Class I Spartan-IIs